Fuera de Control!
by Cintriux
Summary: –Cariño! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Pregunte tratando de ocultar con el pie los pedazos de lo que solía ser un espejo. 'No lo notara si esta debajo de la alfombra.' -Eso pregunte yo! Además esta es mi habitación! Dijo furiosa. 'Por favor! Que no se haya dado cuenta que rompí el espejo' COMPLETO! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Gracias a la idea que me dio SaritaSan decidí hacer la historia en donde saliera la Raven celosa…. Pero no sabía una manera lógica para sacar solo a una emoción…. Y luego una cosa llevo a la otra y esto fue lo que obtuve como resultado…. Después de que me la pase imaginando un montón de cosas….**

* * *

Como el perfecto novio que soy (no es por presumir pero es cierto) decidí hacer algo especial por mi queridísima Rae…. Y que mejor manera que ordenar sus libros y alguna de sus cosas…. Lo sé, lo sé, soy tan considerado…. Me encontraba en la habitación de mi novia y me di cuenta que estaba hecha una pocilga….'' No puedo creer que duerma en este chiquero….'' **(N/A: así le llama mi queridísima madre a mi habitación…. Sinceramente no esta tan mal…. Además las personas ordenadas jamás comprenderán la emoción de encontrar alguna cosa que creías perdida…. Pero prosigamos con la historia.)** Comencé a limpiar y vi el objeto en donde mi Rae guardaba sus emociones…. ''no creo que pase nada malo si lo llevo a mi habitación….'' Pensé con una enorme sonrisa mientras guardaba el espejo en mi bolsillo trasero y seguía ordenando sus libros….

**(Después del enorme esfuerzo que hice por ordenar la habitación de Rae)**

-Uff al fin termine! Dije secándome el sudor.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Salte del susto después de escuchar esa voz tan fría y el sonido de cristales rompiéndose en miles de pedacitos. ''Que no sea lo que estoy pensando! Y quien no sea en la que estoy pensando!'' en ese momento me di la vuelta para enfrentar a la persona. –Cariño! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Pregunte tratando de ocultar con el pie los pedazos de lo que solía ser un espejo. ''No lo notara si esta debajo de la alfombra.''

-Eso pregunte yo! Además esta es mi habitación! Dijo furiosa. ''Por favor! Que no se haya dado cuenta que rompí el espejo!''

-Amor…. yo solo quería hacer algo especial por ti y….. el espejo…. Se…. Dije tartamudeando de lo nervioso que estaba. ''No es que le tenga miedo a mi Rae! Yo soy el señor de la noche y no le temo a nada!''

-Ohhh eso es muy tierno de tu parte! Dijo mi Rae emocionada?

-Si…. Eso ya lo sé…. Dije extrañado rascándome el cuello.

-Sabes a mí también me gustaría hacer algo especial para ti! Dijo acercándose más a mí. ''Estoy muerto…. Me matara por tocar sus cosas! Y mi cadáver lo tirara desde el último piso de la torre y luego vera como los tiburones me descuartizan y se comen mi sabroso cuerpo!'' pensé entrando en pánico, luego sentí como unos labios se posaban en los míos. ''Es mejor de lo que imagine.'' Pensé disfrutando del beso. –Cariño iré a prepararte unas galletitas! Dijo Rae mientras saltaba de alegría y salía de su habitación. ''No fue tan malo haber quebrado el espejo después de todo…. Además puedo acostumbrarme a las atenciones que me está dando mi Rae.''

**(Más tarde)**

Me encontraba en el sofá jugando video juegos con Cyborg….. y como todos sabrán él me estaba ganando porque es un tramposo!

-DEJA DE HACER TRAMPA! Grite.

-No estoy haciendo trampa! Que no sepas jugar es otra cosa! Me dijo Cyborg.

-COMO TE ATREVES A INSULTAR A MI NOVIO! grito mi Rae furiosa y yo solo veía la cara de afligido que puso Cyborg. ''Ohhh si! mi novia me está defendiendo! Eso no se escucho para nada varonil…. Mi novia es muy sobreprotectora… así está mejor.''

-Oye bro…. Que le pasa a Raven? Me susurro Cyborg.

-nada…. Dije rápidamente.

-Pero esta peor que cuando entramos a su habitación y encontramos ese espejo. Dijo Cyborg viéndome de manera sospechosa.

-Pshh para nada…. Solo está enojada porque siempre me haces trampa…. Además ella está completamente normal! Dije confiado.

-Pastelito! Te traje tus galletitas! Dijo mi Rae mientras me metía una de las galletas a la boca.

-Si…. Esta completamente normal. Dijo Cyborg levantando una ceja.

-te… do… di.. ge.. Medio que dije por las veinte galletas que tenía metidas en la boca.

-Ohh! Viejo no hables con la boca llena…. Es asqueroso.

- A QUIEN LE DICES ASQUEROSO PEDAZO DE OJALATA! Grito Rae con los ojos rojos y una sonrisa de psicópata…. ''Hay Dios! Va a matar a Cyborg!''

-Wow…. No tenemos que pelear. Dije interponiéndome entre mi Rae y Cyborg.

-Como tú digas amor. Dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Cari….ñoo…. no.. pue…do… res…pi…rar

-ya…. ya no me quieres! Dijo mi Rae llorando.

-No amor…. yo te quiero mucho! Dije tratando que dejara de llorar.

-sí, eso ya lo sabía…. Dijo inspeccionándose las uñas. ''Que pasa con esta mujer! Es bipolar!'' –Estaré en mi habitación…. ¿Me podrías preparar un té…..? Me pregunto.

-Claro…. Amor. Dije con un tic en el ojo. ''Ya no la reconozco!''

(Mucho más tarde que antes que ya no se puede hacer más tarde)

Me dirigía a la habitación de mi Rae con el té que ella me pidió.

-Cariño…. Te traje tu té.

-Me duele la cabeza. Dijo ella mientras se la sobaba.

-Pero el té que te prepare te hará sentir mejor! Dije mientras se lo daba y veía como lo tomaba. ''Yo se que le va a encantar.'' En ese momento ella lo escupió.

-YO TE PEDI TÉ DE KISHKIYI! ERES UN INCOMPETENTE! Grito tan furiosa que parecía poseída.

-NO ME MATES! Grite arrodillándome para rogar por mi vida.

-jajajaja yo no te mataría…. Ven, es hora de la aventura! Dijo arrastrándome hacia la salida. ''Nooo! Ayuda!'' pensé con lagrimas en los ojos.

**En el próximo capítulo:**

''ya no se qué hacer! Quiero a la antigua Raven.'' Pensé llorando en el baño.

-¿Dónde estabas? Pregunto mi Rae con una mano en la cadera.

-En el baño…. Respondí asustado.

-Ahhh ¿y por qué tardaste tanto? Pregunto furiosa.

* * *

**Nota: dejen sus comentarios si quieren que continúe con la historia y les prometo que en próximo capítulo conocerán lo que pueden llegar a hacer los celos. Wuajaja.**


	2. Casi me orino en los pantalones!

-jajajaja yo no te mataría…. Ven, es hora de la aventura! _Dijo arrastrándome hacia la salida. ''Nooo! Ayuda!'' pensé con lagrimas en los ojos._

-cariño! ¿A dónde vamos? _Pregunte con miedo porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría…. ''Que no se enoje!'' _

-Iremos a…. un parque de Diversiones! _Dijo con una enorme sonrisa. ''Al menos no se enojo…. Sigo con vida… por ahora.'' Pensé tocándome el cuerpo_.

-si… me parece bien! _Dije aliviado._

-POR SUPUESTO QUE TE TIENE QUE PARECER BIEN! _Grito enojada y yo solo me cubría el rostro. ''Hay mamá!''_ –Muy bien! Vamos! _Dijo contenta tomándome de la mano._

_De camino al parque de diversiones yo solo me dedique a ver el suelo…. Por el terror que me daba mi Raven. ''Por favor…. Que no me hable, así no sufriré de sus ataques!'' _

-oye…. Sabias que un día como hoy hace doscientos años faltaban doscientos años para que fuera un día como hoy. _Dijo mi Rae de manera sabia. ''Wow es tan inteligente!'' pensé viéndola con admiración._

-Eres muy inteligente! _Dije_

-Y hasta ahorita te das cuenta…. _Dijo de manera presumida!_

-no… cariño…. Yo eso ya lo sabía.

-Es que eres un mentiroso! Todos los hombres son iguales! _Dijo haciendo un escándalo y todas las personas se nos quedaban viendo._

-amor! todas las personas nos están observando. _Dije tratando de calmarla…_

-ahora…. Te doy vergüenza…. Verdad? _Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. ''Mi cerebro no puede entender la complejidad del de Raven!''_

-Vamos al parque de Diversiones como querías! _Dije tomándola de la mano._

-Ahhh que pereza! Yo no quiero caminar! _Dijo de la misma manera que tú cuando tu mamá te dice que le hagas un favor!_

-Entonces que quieres hacer? _Pregunte asustado. ''No Me grites!''_

-Tengo hambre…. Vamos a comer…. Pero tú me llevaras cargada… porque tengo pereza.

-Bueno. _Dije como el maldito esclavo en el que me convertí por quebrar el espejo…. La cargue como costal de papas._

-OYE! ESA NO ES MANERA DE TRATAR A UNA DAMA! _Dijo de manera creída. Entonces lo que hice fue cargarla al estilo nupcial._ –mucho mejor….. Tú no sabes lo delicada que soy! Soy más delicada que una flor!

-Si cariño. _Dije asintiendo con la cabeza. _

-ME ESTAS LLAMANDO DEBIL! _Dijo enojada. _

-no amor! _Dije asustado por el repentino cambio de actitud._ –Tú eres la más fuerte y valiente en este mundo.

-Se te olvido hermosa! _Dijo jugando con su cabello._

-Si…. Como pude olvidar eso…. _Dije con la mirada soñadora._

-ERES TAN SUPERFICIAL! SOLO TE INTEREZA LA APARIENCIA! _" No lo soporto más! Pero Lo bueno es que llegamos al restaurante….''_

-mira Rae! Llegamos al restaurante…. _Dije emocionado. ''Asi me felicitara por hacer algo bien.''_

-ahora hasta evitas las conversaciones! Tú no me quieres! _Dijo con voz quebrada. _–Uyyy comida! _Dijo viendo el menú mientras se sentaba en una silla y ponía los pies en la mesa. _

-¿Qué van a ordenar? _Pregunto el mesero viendo como Raven se sacaba los mocos. ''Ohh Dios! Y ella que se enojaba cuando hacia eso.''_

-Yo voy a querer….mmm dos de todo y una coca-cola Light…. Tengo que cuidar mi figura. _Dijo Rae con una sonrisa. _

-y usted? _Me pregunto el mesero._

-yo…. Nada…. Se me quito el hambre. _Dije viendo como mi Rae se rascaba la axila con el TENEDOR!_

-Bueno…. Enseguida les traigo su comida. _Dijo el mesero mientras se retiraba._

-Cariño! Pero tienes que comer! _Dijo poniendo los codos en la mesa y viéndome de manera linda. ''Asi está mejor….''_

-no te preocupes por mi…. _Dije sonrojado por la mirada que me estaba dando_.

-bueno amor! _Dijo lanzándome un beso._

-Aquí está la comida para…. La señorita. _Dijo el mesero._

-uuuu! Si a comer! _Dijo mi Rae hartándose de comida. ''Ahora entiendo lo que ella siente cuando me transformo en cerdo y me atasco de comida.'' Pensé con nauseas. _

-Voy al baño.

-mjm…. No.. taddes amod! _Medio que dijo por toda la comida que tenía en la boca. ''Que horror!''_

_Me dirigí al baño rápidamente a hacer mis necesidades y para desahogarme…. Literalmente_

''_ya no se qué hacer! Quiero a la antigua Raven.'' Pensé llorando en el baño…. Después de desahogarme en el baño, me lave las manos y me seque las lagrimas….luego me dirigí a la puerta y Salí._

-¿Dónde estabas? _Pregunto mi Rae con una mano en la cadera. ''Santo Dios! Casi muero de un infarto.''_

-En el baño…. _Respondí asustado._

-Ahhh ¿y por qué tardaste tanto? _Pregunto furiosa. _

-Porque estaba en el baño.

-AHH SI! Y AHORA TODOS CAGAN! A MI NO ME VAS A VER LA CARA DE ESTUPIDA SI ESTABAS CON LA TIPA QUE ME CONTESTO TÚ TELEFONO DIS QUE DICIENDO: ''SU SALDO ES INSUFICIENTE PARA REALIZAR ESTA LLAMADA!'' _Grito furiosa haciendo que el restaurante pareciera el mismísimo infierno y podía ver en sus ojos la sed de sangre…. ''MI SANGRE!'' Vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos…_

-No estaba con ninguna mujer! _Dije a punto de orinarme en los pantalones._

-AHORITA VOY A ARREGLAR LAS CUENTAS CON ESA PERRA! _Grito mientras entraba al baño de hombres. ''Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo santificado sea tu nombre venga a nosotros tu reino….'' Empecé a orar…. Era lo único que podía hacer en estos momentos!_ –TE SALVASTE ESTA VEZ….. PERO TE ESTOY CONTROLANDO! _Grito con los ojos rojos en los cuales podía ver a la mismísima muerte!_

-si… ca…ri..ño. _Dije traumado de por vida…._

-jajaja tu cara de asustado es tan graciosa! _Dijo riéndose. ''No lo soporto más!''_ –Regresemos a la torre…. _Dijo abrazándome. ''Si! Asi podre pedir ayuda!'' pensé mientras asentía con la cabeza._

* * *

**Nota: esto es lo que obtuve por comer demasiados dulces! Te envenenan la cabeza…. Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! Déjenme sus comentarios si quieren continuación! (ya saben mi oscuro secreto…. Soy adicta a las cosas dulces y por eso escribo cosas así….) **

**P.D: si no me dejan comentario espero que ganen entradas para ir a ver los conciertos de Justin Biber wuajaja! (soy tan malvada)**

**P.D.D: saben que también pueden darme ideas y si no les gusto alguna cosa me dicen. XD **


	3. Soy su Maldito Esclavo!

**Nota: Estoy muriéndome del calor infernal que hace en mi casa! Y les digo que es lo peor… que soy alérgica al calor T_T morire!**

* * *

-jajaja tu cara de asustado es tan graciosa! _Dijo riéndose. ''No lo soporto más!''_ –Regresemos a la torre…. _Dijo abrazándome. ''Si! Asi podre pedir ayuda!'' pensé mientras asentía con la cabeza._

_Salimos del restaurante y Rae me estaba tomando de la mano…. ''Que tortura! Que paso con mi Rae! Tengo que reparar ese maldito espejo!'' Pensaba mientras llevaba agachadita la mirada para evitar hacer contacto visual con Rae. ''No quiero que me mate si hago contacto visual leve con ella!'' en ese momento ella me soltó la mano y ella se alejaba de mi…. ''Uff sigo con vida…. Por ahora.'' _

-Hola guapo! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Quieres a esta sabrosura de mujer como compañía? _Le dijo de manera coqueta la Luz de mis ojos a un tipo emo horrendo! ''Que! ¿Qué está haciendo mi Raven? Se supone que soy SU novio! ella solo tiene que tener ojos para mí!'' pensé furioso._

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! _Pregunte ''algo'' furioso mientras apretaba los puños._

-Es… que… tú…. Me tienes descuidada! _Dijo llorando. ''soy una basura! Como se me ocurre hacerle algo así.'' _

-Lo siento cariño… solo que no me gusta que coquetees con otro hombre. _Dije_

-AHHH Y TU CREES QUE A MI ME GUSTA VER COMO TE REVUELCAS CON CUALQUIERA QUE SE TE PONGA ENFRENTE! _Grito mientras me agarraba de la camisa y yo solo cerré los ojos esperando mi muerte…. ''Bueno…. Ya no veré la luz del día, adiós tofu, adiós video juegos, adiós amigos, adiós todo el mundo.''_ –además yo soy una obra de arte…. Si no me valoras puedo dejarte. _Dijo como una diva soltándome la camisa. ''Tan cerca de morir! Te amo vida!'' pensé._ –se me seco mi garganta…. Voy por una soda! _Dijo saltando de la alegría…. Yo me fui a sentar a la par de una ancianita que le estaba dando de de comer a unas palomas._

-Hola! _Dije de manera amable._

-Hola jovencito. _Dijo la anciana dándome una sonrisa. _

-¿Cómo esta? _Pregunte tratando de hacer conversación mientras esperaba a que regresara mi Rae._

-Estoy muy bien jovencito. _Dijo la ancianita._

-¿Como se llama? _Pregunte a la amable ancianita._

-Me llamo Margarita y usted?

-Yo me llamo Garfield…. Pero puede decirme Chico Bestia. _En ese momento regreso mi Rae._ -Hola amorcito! _Le dije como el hombre sensible que soy._

-ERES UN MALDITO DESCARADO! _Me_ _grito furioso. ''¿Qué hice mal?''_

-Solo quería presentarte a Margarita. _Dije tratando de calmarla._

-YO….. LO UNICO QUE ESTOY VIENDO ES A TI, CON OTRA MUJER Y ESO ME MOLESTA! _Grito Raven con los ojos rojos, se podía ver como el parque en donde nos encontrábamos se transformaba en una de esas películas tétricas, las palomas volaban como si fuera el apocalipsis, el cielo se tornaba de un rojo sangre, se podían escuchar los gritos de pánico de todas las personas y yo estaba muerto de miedo!_

-Amor…. no nos pongamos violentos. _Dije tratando que entrara en razón y se calmara._

-VIOLENTO EL INFIERNO QUE VOY A DESATAR SI NO DEJAS A ESTA MUJER! _Grito Raven tirándome su soda en la cara._ –Disculpe si la moje señora…. Es que yo así lo trato a él. _Le dijo a la ancianita. ''Bueno…. Al menos se disculpo…. Tengo que regresar a la Torre y tratar de reparar ese espejo!''_

-Cariño pode….

-Hay amor…. me siento mal…. Tú sabes que en esos días en los que…. Tú sabes cómo se pone uno… ¿Por qué estas mojado? Asi sudas…. Qué asco! _Dijo mi Rae arrugando la nariz._

-Sudo soda…. Orino soda…. Cago soda… todo es soda! _Dije cansado por los cambios repentinos._

-¿Por qué será amor? _Dijo mientras me tiraba más soda en la cara. _–Te odio! Sabes? Pero Te amo…. Es como una sensación de….

-Ves! Hace un momento me estabas diciendo que me odias y ahora que me amas? No te entiendo! _Dije jalándome el pelo._

-Todo es mi culpa! Todo es mi culpa… Verdad? _Dijo llorando._

-No… todo es mi culpa amor…. yo solo quiero que sepas que Te amo, tú eres lo más importante, aunque me tires soda en la cara, aunque te enojes conmigo, tus repentinos cambios de humor…. Todas esas cosas no me hacen dejar de amarte! _Dije todo lo que sentía por ella mientras la tomaba de las manos. _

-Sí que eres patético! _Dijo rompiendo el momento romántico._ –Regresemos a la torre.

-Si mi vida….

* * *

**(En la Torre)**

''_Al fin, llegamos a la torre! No soporto los repentinos cambios de humor!'' pensé corriendo para la habitación de Rae. ''Vamos! Solo tengo que entrar reparar ese espejo y luego listo! Tendré a mi Rae devuelta!''_

-Amor! Quiero que compres unas cosas para mí! _Dijo Rae con una mirada coqueta. ''Tan cerca… pero a la vez tan lejos!'' pensé justo en la puerta de la habitación de Rae._ –Ya sabes que mis manos son para la manicure y las tuyas son para la esclavitud! _Dijo como una fricki diva. ''Soy un maldito esclavo! Ella misma me lo dijo!''_

-Claro amor…. ¿Qué quieres que compre? _''Agachadita la mirada y tiene que ser lo que me pida…. No pueden haber errores!'' _

-Toma… _Dijo entregándome una enorme lista de cosas._ –Y quiero que estés aquí en menos de cinco minutos. _Dijo como si fuera su esclavo…. Por qué digo como si fuera, si eso es lo que soy!_

-Bueno cariño. _Dije corriendo hacia la salida de la torre y traerle las cosas que ella quiere. ''Tiene que ser en el tiempo estipulado…. Si me llego a tardar más de un minuto…. No quiero saber lo que me hará!''_

* * *

**Nota: dicen que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una…. Entonces quiero compartirles que hare dos historias con mi hermana de diferentes padres: ****La Rebelde XD**** ella es una escritora joven con una imaginación tan retorcida como la mía…. (En el buen sentido XD) si quieren leer las historias, las publicaremos con la cuenta de ****La Rebelde XD****.**

**P.D: Dejen sus reviews si les gusto el capitulo :)**


	4. Contra el Tiempo!

**Nota: Quiero agradecer a esas criaturitas que se tomaron la molestia por dejarme comentarios! **

**DARRamirez**

**SaritaSan**

**Luna QueenBlossom**

**Macarena-san**

**De Logan**

**Y a mi hermana de diferentes padres!**

**Muchá son lo máximo! Se irán al cielo con todo y Zapatos XD**

* * *

-Bueno cariño. _Dije corriendo hacia la salida de la torre y traerle las cosas que ella quiere. ''Tiene que ser en el tiempo estipulado…. Si me llego a tardar más de un minuto…. No quiero saber lo que me hará!'' me transforme en un __Paratarsotomus macropalpis _**(N/A: Es un acaro... es el animal más rápido del mundo!)** _para ir al centro comercial y comprar lo que mi queridísimo moustro…. Quiero decir mi queridísima Raven._

* * *

**(Más tarde)**

_Llegue al centro comercial en menos de un minuto…. ''bien ahora solo tengo que conseguir lo que quiere mi Rae'' pensé mientras revisaba la lista que me dio. _

**-Un collar de perlas**

**-Un libro nuevo de hechizos**

**-Comida**

**-Esmalte para uñas color morado :3**

**-Un oso de peluche.**

**-Un cuchillo filoso**

''_Para que quiere un cuchillo!'' pensé aterrado imaginando todo lo que ella podría hacerme con ese cuchillo. En ese momento mi comunicador empezó a sonar. _

-AL FIN TE DIGNAS A CONTESTAR ESTA BABOSADA! LLEVO UN MINUTO TRATANDO DE LOCALIZARTE Y TÚ NO ME CONTESTAS! Grito Raven.

-Mi vida… estoy comprando lo que me dijiste! _Dije desesperado por la gritadera que tenia._

-CUIDADITO CON EL TONO…. CUIDADITO CON EL TONO!

-Si cariño! _Dije rápidamente._ –Recuerdas que me dijiste que tenía que comprar unas cosas para ti.

-Ohhh tan lindo que eres! Te extraño…. Te acabas de ir y ya te extraño! _Dijo Rae algo triste_.

-si amor…. yo también te extraño. _Dije _

-ACUERDATE QUE TIENES QUE ESTAR AQUÍ EN MENOS DE CINCO MINUTOS! _Grito furiosa._

-Si mi vida! _Dije asustado._

* * *

**(Después de comprar lo que me pidió mí Rae)**

_Salí volando a la Torre literalmente y mi Rae me estaba esperando justo en la puerta. _

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Cariño si vine antes de los cinco minutos.

- A MI NO ME VENGAS CON ESO! TE TARDASTE TRES MINUTOS! _Grito furiosa._

-Lo siento amor…. tú sabes que yo te amo! _Dije asustado porque me había quitado el cuchillo._

-Si…. Se nota! Y por eso me aprovecho yo…. _Dijo arrebatándome todas las cosas que había comprado para ella y se iba para su habitación. ''Tengo que pedir ayuda! Pero a quien? Robín y Starfire no saben nada del espejo… y Cyborg creo que quedo traumado por los repentinos cambios de humor…. Él tendrá que ayudarme a reparar el espejo.'' Pensé mientras me dirigía a su habitación._

_Cuando entre a la habitación de Cyborg me sorprendió porque estaba toda destruida y con las luces echando chispas, me adentre más a la habitación y me encontré con Cyborg en una esquina en posición fetal, en una mano llevaba una cruz y estaba susurrando cosas._

-Viejo! ¿Qué tienes? _Pregunte preocupado por el estado en el que se encontraba._

-Es… ese… moustro… tu… novia… es un… moustro! _Dijo Cyborg temblando del miedo._

-Si…. Viejo eso ya lo sé! Ya no lo soporto más! Tienes que ayudarme a reparar el espejo! _Grite desesperado._

-QUEBRASTE EL ESPEJO! POR TU CULPA RAVEN SE DESQUITO CONMIGO! _Grito Cyborg enojado _–SABES LO HORRIBLE QUE ERA ESTAR SOPORTANDO SUS REPENTINOS CAMBIOS DE HUMOR!

-Lo sé viejo! No sabes cuánto lo sé! _Dije llorando…_ -Pero tienes que ayudarme…. Eso hacen los amigos!

-BIEN! Pero me debes una….

-Viejo! Suficiente con que Raven vuelva a ser la misma de siempre… con eso deberías estar satisfecho…

-Bueno bro…. Tienes razón…. ¿Tienes el espejo?

-En cuanto a eso… está en la habitación de Rae… tenemos que…

-ESTAS LOCO SI CREES QUE VOY A ENTRAR AHÍ! _Grito Cyborg._

-Ohhh! Vamos! Solo entramos, sacamos lo que queda del espejo, lo reparamos, Raven vuelve a la normalidad y listo vivimos felices para siempre… _Dije juntando las manos._

-mmm bien…. Pero necesitaremos un plan! _Dijo Cyborg preparando una estrategia en lo que restaba de su computadora. _

''_Si! Todo volverá a la normalidad….'' Pensé confiado._

* * *

**Nota: Se que es demasiado corto… pero espero que les haya gustado! Ya saben no sean haraganes y déjenme reviews! (ja! Miren quien habla de haraganería… la persona que se levanta a las 12 de la mañana…) y si tú eres de esas personas que se levanta tarde… tranquilo que somos bien generosos…. Ya saben lo que dicen: Al que madruga Dios lo ayuda… somos tan generosos que sedemos ese puesto a otra persona. (Eso le digo a mi mamá para que no se enoje XD)**


	5. El superultramegaingreible Plan! XD

**Nota: Sabían que la vainilla artificial está parcialmente ordeñada de las glándulas del ano de los castores! Eso quiere decir YA NO COMAN HELADO DE VAINILLA! (Yo amaba el helado de vainilla…. Lo amaba demasiado T_T) **

* * *

-Muy bien Bro…. ya tenemos el plan…. Y el nombre es **D**evolver a la **I**nestablemente ''**A**fectiva'' **R**aven **R**ápidamente **E**stable lo **A**ntes **P**osible o para abreviarlo **DIARREAP** _Dijo Cyborg de manera sabía. _

-Porque no lo dejamos solo como **DIARREA**…. Suena mejor…. _Dije como el genio que soy._

-Si! Tienes razón… Suena mejor **DIARREA**. _Dijo de acuerdo conmigo_. –Ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer…. Entraremos a la boca del lobo a las cero horas…. Recuperamos el espejo, lo reparamos y listo…. nosotros seremos leyendas! Dijo mi hermano parándose en lo que quedaba de una mesa y daba un discurso motivacional!

-Si! Viejo…. Haremos historia! _Dije aplaudiendo y con lagrimas de alegría en el rostro…. _

-Bien ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que Raven quede profundamente dormida…. Y luego BAM! Entramos a su habitación!

-Ahhh! Pero apenas son las seis de la tarde! _Dije aburrido por tener que esperar demasiado para realizar el plan __**DIARREA. **__En ese momento se escucharon unos pasos que se dirigían hacia nosotros… Cyborg empezó a entrar en pánico y a buscar un lugar en donde esconderse. '' ¿Por qué se pone así?''_

-CARIÑO! TE HE ESTADO BUSCANDO POR TODOS LADOS! _Grito mi Rae hecha una furia…. _

-Lo siento amorcito…. Yo no quiero que te enojes.

-SII CLARO! TODOS LOS HOMBRES DICEN LO MISMO! ES QUE TE CACHE! TÚ ME TIENES QUE QUERER EN LAS BUENAS Y EN LAS MALAS! _Grito mi Rae con los ojos rojos… ''Jesús Bendito!''_

-Amor…. quieres un Té? _Pregunte algo asustado._

-SI! CON LOS ANIMOS QUE TENGO! _Dijo de manera sarcástica rodando los ojos._ –Quiero que lleves esto al basurero! _Dijo tratándome como el esclavo que soy mientras me entregaba una bolsa negra. ''Solo espero que lo que este adentro no sea un cadáver.''_ –Corriendito! _Dijo chasqueando los dedos._

-Si mi vida! _Salí corriendo con la bolsa negra para el basurero de la ciudad lo más rápido posible. ''Solo seis horas tengo que esperar… y Raven volverá a ser la misma de antes…'' Me motivaba a mí mismo. _

_Llegue al basurero de la Ciudad cansado y tire la bolsa…. Se escucho como si se hubiera quebrado algo…. No le tome importancia y regrese lo más rápido posible a la Torre._

* * *

**(Más tarde)**

-Amorcito! ¡Qué bien que ya viniste! No sabes lo mucho que te extrañe…. _Dijo mi Rae abrazándome._

-Si… cariño yo también te extrañe….

-Ohhh! Y mira lo que prepare para ti! _Dijo mostrándome un plato lleno de…. De…. Hasta me da asco decirlo…. Solo sentía como se me revolvía el estomago…_

-Qué horror…. _Susurre._

-OYE! SABES LO MUCHO QUE ME ESFORCE HACIENDO ESTOS FILETES PARA QUE ME VENGAS CON ESO DE QUE HORROR! _Grito Enojada…._ –Se… nota… que no.. No me quieres! _dijo con la voz quebrada y con lagrimas en los ojos._

-No te pongas así cariño…

-ENTONCES COMETE ESTO! _Me grito acercándome el plato lleno de carne._ – SIN CARAS! ME OISTE BIEN! SIN CARAS! _Grito mientras cortaba la carne y me la acercaba a la boca. ''Diablos! Es como si me estuviera comiendo a mi mismo!'' Pensé a punto de Vomitar._ –Amor! estas más verde de lo normal! _Dijo mi Rae alejando la carne de mi rostro…._ -¿Estás enfermo? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele la cabeza? _Pregunto preocupada._

-Creo que voy a…. vomitar…. Dije con el vomito en la garganta…

-INSINUAS QUE NO SE COCINAR! _Grito el demonio… digo mi Rae… y solo veía como las ventanas de la Torre se estaban quebrando… me trague el vomito de lo asustado que estaba…_

-No mi vida! Tú cocinas excelente….

-¿Cómo lo sabes si no has probado lo que te prepare? _Pregunto con una sonrisa astuta. ''y ahora como salgo de esta…. Mmm a si!''_

-Amor…. Todo lo que toques con tus delicadas manos es Excelente para mí… _Dije como el poeta nato que soy._

-Ohhh! Eso fue lo más…. ESTUPIDO QUE HE OIDO! _Grito y yo solo me arrodille para suplicar por mi vida…._

-Tengo mucho por que vivir! _Dije llorando._

-Hay amor! no te hare nada! _Dijo Rae dándome la mano para que me levantara. _–Yo no mataría a mi esclavo…. _Dijo Rae con una sonrisa…_

-Pero… soy tu novio….

-Esclavo, novio… ¿Cuál es la diferencia? AQUÍ SE HACE LO QUE YO ORDENO! _Grito._

-Si su majestad…

-así me gusta…. _Dijo inspeccionando sus uñas. _–Y si me disculpas… estaré en mi habitación…. Te llamare si necesito algo... Y NO ME MOLESTES! _Grito y luego se fue saltando de la alegría. ''Que horrible su bipolaridad!'' pensé con una mueca en el rostro._

* * *

**(A las cero horas)**

''_Llego la hora! Hoy inicia el plan __**DIARREA**__ y seremos leyendas!'' pensé con mi traje de espía caminando de puntitas con Cyborg hacia la habitación de Raven…. Abrimos la puerta y la habitación lucia más aterradora que antes…. ''Que la fuerza me acompañe!'' Pensé entrando a la habitación…_

* * *

**Nota: Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews! Y es corto porque me duele la cabeza y si seguía imaginando cosas posiblemente me daría un derrame…. (Lo sé soy tan exagerada!) No son bromas… me duele la cabeza porque hace demasiado calor en mi casa…. Y soy alérgica al calor…. Lo más probable es que estas sean mis últimas palabras….. Adiós! Mundo! **


	6. GAS LETAL! D:

**Hola! Sabían que los que nacimos en 1996, 1997, 1998 y 1999 hemos vivido 3 décadas, 2 milenios, 2 siglos y aun no cumplimos los 19 años…. Por eso es que el calor no me mato! Soy inmortal! XD aquí les dejo este capítulo! **

* * *

''_Llego la hora! Hoy inicia el plan __**DIARREA**__ y seremos leyendas!'' pensé caminando de puntitas con Cyborg hacia la habitación de Raven…. Abrimos la puerta y la habitación lucia más aterradora que antes…. ''Que la fuerza me acompañe!'' Pensé entrando a la habitación…. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, si de día me da pánico (por no decir miedo y que piensen que soy un cobarde) entrar a esta habitación imagínense de noche…._

_-_psss… Bro ¿dónde está el espejo? _Susurro Cyborg._

-ahhh pues…. Esta debajo de la alfombra. _Susurre apuntando a la alfombra que tenía que estar justo a la par de la cama de ese demonio…. ''Ohhh Goku! Necesito de tu ki!'' pensé levantando las manos porque necesitaría de toda la ayuda posible._ –Vamos por el espejo. _Susurre con valentía mientras nos acercábamos a la alfombra… en ese momento Raven se empezó a mover. '' ¡Que no se despierte!'' pensé hiperventilándome, ella simplemente abrazo el oso de peluche que me hizo comprarle….y yo simplemente le dedique una mirada de amor. ''No parece un demonio cuando está durmiendo…. Es más se ve adorable!'' en ese momento ella empezó a hablar dormida._

-¡muere, maldito oso! _Decía mientras ahorcaba al oso y ponía una sonrisa psicópata. ''Hable demasiado pronto.'' _

-oye bro también es bipolar incluso cuando duerme! Solo espero que no sea sonámbula. _Me susurro Cyborg con algo de temor en su voz._

-Tranquilo…. No creo que sea sonámbula…. _Susurre para que se tranquilizara mientras iba avanzando más hacia la alfombra… ''Solo un poquito más!'' levante la alfombra y…. se escucho como si una bomba acabara de explotar! En ese momento un olor completamente asqueroso se apodero de la habitación, voltee a ver esperando que Raven no se despertara y ella aun seguía plácidamente dormida y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro._

-Ohhhh! Mi nariz… esta cosa es Toxica! _Grito Cyborg._

-Shhh! Cállate. _Le dije tapándole la boca. _–Fue solo un pedo…. _Susurre acercándome otra vez a la alfombra y sacar el espejo de una vez por todas… Levante la alfombra donde había dejado el espejo y…. y ¡NO HABIA ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! _

-Bro… ¿tienes el espejo? _pregunto en voz baja Cyborg y yo simplemente negué con la cabeza por lo decepcionado que estaba…. Y caí de rodillas._

-No, viejo…. El espejo no está aquí! _Dije llorando. ''Seré el esclavo de mi novia PARA SIEMPRE!''_

-¡¿Qué?! Como que no está! _Grito Cyborg…. En ese momento vi lo mas terrorífico! Escalofrió recorrió por mi espalda y El demonio…. Abrió los ojos de golpe! Yo me quede en Shock y Cyborg se tiro debajo de la cama._

-ca…cariño… _Tartamudee de lo asustado que estaba…_

-¿Qué haces aquí? _Pregunto de forma perezosa, mientras se estiraba._

-Solo… quería ver como estabas… _Dije aliviado de que ella no haya reaccionado de manera furiosa._

-Uhhh… ya veo…. ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato aquí? _Me pregunto con una mirada de picara… ''como negarle este escultural cuerpo a mi Rae…'' pensé emocionado por la acción desenfrenada que tendríamos esta noche._

-Claro amor! _Dije feliz_.

-¿Por qué no te acuestas aquí conmigo? _Pregunto con una sonrisa pervertida…. ''Si! Como tu ordenes! Yo me quedo con esta Rae!'' pensé pegando un salto para la cama y me acostaba a la par de ella. _-¿Quieres que haga cosas malas_? pregunto poniéndose encima de mí y yo como estúpido solo asentía con la cabeza. ''Ohh si, Mami!'' pensé mientras mi Rae acercaba su rostro al mío y yo simplemente cerré los ojos esperando mi beso…. __**PLAAAA!**__ Sentí un tremendo dolor en mi mejilla, abrí los ojos rápidamente._

-jajajaja….. Hubieras visto tu cara! Era tan graciosa_! Dijo riéndose de mí mientras yo simplemente me dedicaba a sobarme la mejilla…_

-¿Por qué me abofeteaste? _Pregunte mostrándole mi mejilla toda roja._

-Oye! Yo te pregunte si querías que hiciera cosas malas…. Y tu respondiste que si…. _Dijo cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisa en su rostro._

-Pero… pero pensé que te referías a otro tipo de cosas malas… _Dije acusadoramente._

-Eres un pervertido…. _Susurro. ''Si, claro! Yo soy el pervertido! Ohhh! El espejo! tengo que encontrarlo!''_

-Bueno…. Rae, ya que me asegure que estas bien…. Me iré a mi habitación… _mentí mientras me levantaba de la cama. ''Como voy a sacar a Cyborg! No puedo dejar a un soldado!'' _–Que duermas con los angelitos…. _''Para que se apiade de nosotros. '' Pensé dándole un beso en la frente y ella se quedo dormida como la perezosa que es. En ese momento Cyborg salió de su escondite._

-Eres un pervertido asqueroso! _Dijo haciendo una mueca._

-Ahora tu también!

-Bro… como se te ocurre llegar a ''hacer'' algo así… sabiendo que estoy debajo de la cama… _Dijo negando con la cabeza. _

-solo… busquemos el espejo! _Dije cambiando de tema._

-Sí, sí, si…. Yo buscare en el armario y tú en el baúl…. _Y recuerda, Trata de hacer el menor ruido posible. Susurro la ultima parte. ''Si claro! Él se la ha pasado gritando en toda la misión.'' Empecé a buscar el espejo en el baúl… tire todas las cosas y no había ni una sola parte del espejo! _

-Viejo ¿Encontraste algo? _Pregunte desesperado._

-No Bro…. Creo que el plan **DIARREA** no salió como lo esperábamos… ¿Crees que Raven tiro el espejo? _Pregunto Cyborg…. En ese momento me recordé de la bolsa negra que me ordeno Rae que fuera a tirarla al basurero… ''Nooo! Tuve el espejo en mis manos!'' Pensé llorando mientras abortábamos la misión y salíamos de esa habitación infernal…. _

* * *

**Nota: gracias por sus Reviews… enserio muchá son lo máximo! No saben lo feliz que me hacen, solo he recibido comentarios positivos de esta historia y me hace más feliz que hasta a las personas más serias las pueda hacer reír…. Y ahora una pregunta y respóndanla con la verdad ¿Tengo futuro como comediante? **


	7. Vamos al Basurero!

**Hola! amiguitos que estaban esperando este capítulo… no saben la lucha épica que acabo de tener con mi hermano... él le quebró por ''accidente'' la pantalla al PSVita y yo le quebré el palo de la escoba en la espalda, y después inicio la batalla entre el bien y el mal, el ying y el yang…. Lo bueno es que mis padres no estaban en casa XD así que fue un empate ya que tuvimos que limpiar el chiquero antes que regresaran. ¿Han tenido luchas épicas con sus hermanos? Dejen su respuesta en los comentarios XD **

**Y Disfruten del capítulo!**

* * *

-No Bro…. Creo que el plan **DIARREA** no salió como lo esperábamos… ¿Crees que Raven tiro el espejo? _Pregunto Cyborg…. En ese momento me recordé de la bolsa negra que me ordeno Rae que fuera a tirarla al basurero… ''Nooo! Tuve el espejo en mis manos!'' Pensé llorando mientras abortábamos la misión y salíamos de esa habitación infernal…. _

_-_Viejo…. Y si… hipotéticamente hablando… el espejo estaría en el basurero dentro de una bolsa negra en donde posiblemente podría caber un cadáver…. Solo es una hipótesis_…. Dije nervioso mientras me rascaba la cabeza. _

-¿Crees que Raven sería capaz de tirar el espejo a la basura? _Pregunto Cyborg de manera pensativa._

-Viejo! En el estado en que se encuentra, es capaz de todo! _Dije desesperado. ''Solo vamos a buscar ese espejo al basurero! Ya no soporto a Raven!'' _

-Bro… son las tres de la madrugada…. _Dijo Cyborg con algo de sueño._

-Por favor! Vamos a buscar el espejo! _Rogué tirado en el piso._

-DEJEN DE HABLAR! QUE NO VEN QUE NECESITO MI SUEÑO DE BELLEZA! _Grito Raven desde su habitación._

-Vamos al basurero! _Dijo Cyborg caminando rápidamente al garaje. ''Si! Iremos en el auto T ohh si! Y como el máster driver que soy, Cyborg me pedirá que maneje.''_ –Ahora solo….

-Tranquilo viejo…. Yo manejare! _Dije sentándome en el asiento del conductor._

-Hey! Yo no dejare que conduzcas a mi bebe…. _Grito Cyborg. _–Puede que lo destruyas…. Como el espejo de Raven! **(N/A: así me peleo con mi hermano! El destruyo el PSVita! Y mi infancia cuando mezclo mi plastilina play-doh T_T y por eso ya no le prestó mis cosas…)**

-Solo fue un accidente…. _Dije indignado por lo que dijo. _

-Ahora muévete que yo voy a conducir. _Dijo quitándome del asiento del conductor y poniéndome en el del copiloto. _

-bueno… pero conduce rápido! _Dije cruzándome de brazos. ''Necesito encontrar ese espejo lo antes posible!'' _

* * *

**(Más tarde en las afueras del basurero) **

-bueno Bro… ahora ¿en donde buscamos? _Pregunto Cyborg tapándose la nariz._

-Ehhh…. Pues tenemos que buscar una bolsa negra. _Dije confiado_

-YA VISTE, EN EL BASURERO! TODAS LAS BOLSAS SON NEGRAS! _Grito haciendo un gran escándalo._

-Tranquilo…. Mira el lado positivo. _Dije tratando de calmarlo._

-¡¿CUÁL LADO POSITIVO?! _Grito furioso._

-ya sabes lo que dicen: él que madruga Dios lo ayuda… _Dije de manera sabia._

-Ese dicho esta malo! Es así: él que madruga encuentra todo cerrado. _Dijo Cyborg observando el candado que tenía el portón del basurero._

-Solo destruye el candado para que podamos buscar el espejo. _Dije desesperado en ese momento Cyborg utilizo su rayo láser para destruir el candado fácilmente._

-Vamos a buscar el espejo! _Grite corriendo mientras empezábamos a romper varias bolsas negras y revisaba toda la basura que contenían… ''aquí no está!'' pensé mientras rompía otra bolsa._

-Bro ¿Lo encontraste? _Me pregunto Cyborg revisando la basura. _

-No… ¿Y tú? _Pregunte esperanzado._

-No…. Sigamos buscando.

* * *

**(Después de romper todos las bolsas y revisar toda la basura)**

-AHHH! ME QUIERO MORIR_! Grite tirándome de rodillas en la basura._ –¿POR QUE? ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ESTA ESE ESPEJO?! _Grite llorando mientras intentaba encontrar ese espejo en el montón de basura. ''Mi Rae tiene que volver a la normalidad!'' pensé hiperventilándome._

-Bro… ya revisamos esa basura… el espejo no está ahí. _Dijo Cyborg levantándome. _

-pero… pero…. Iqj as fe qqia sdfasdq… _Dije llorando._

-Tranquilo…. Respira y dime lo que trataste de decirme. _Dijo Cyborg mientras yo solo asentía con la cabeza._

-Lo que pasa es que…. Afdi jfqikja sasds asqw. _En ese momento Cyborg me dio una bofetada_. –Gracias…. creo que eso necesitaba. _Dije de forma sarcástica mientras me sobaba la misma mejilla en donde mi Rae horas antes me había abofeteado._

-No hay de que bro… ahora dime lo que querías decirme.

-Bien…. Raven me mando a que tirara una bolsa a este basurero y escuche como que algo se quebró….

-Bro… ya buscamos en todo el basurero…. Y solo encontramos botellas de vidrio quebradas…. _En ese momento mi comunicador empezó a sonar. ''Nooo! Que no sea ese moustro!'' pensé entrando en pánico._ -¿Qué no vas a contestar? Me pregunto Cyborg. _''Tengo que ser valiente…. Como el macho que soy!'' _

-Raven! No me mates! _Grite cerrando los ojos._

-Oigan! Tenemos problemas. _Dijo una voz que no era la de Raven… abrí los ojos y vi que era Robín. ''Ufff que alivio!'' _

-¿Qué ocurre? _Pregunto Cyborg._

-Vengan enseguida a la torre…. Necesito su ayuda con alguien…. _Dijo Robín mientras cortaba la llamada. ''Estoy muerto! Si Raven no me mata… Robín me matara por lo que le hice a Raven!'' pensé llorando mentalmente._

-Vamos a la torre bro. _Dijo Cyborg arrastrándome hacia el auto T. ''Nooo! No todo menos la Torre! Prefiero pudrirme en este basurero a que me maten en la Torre!'' pensé hiperventilándome._

* * *

**Nota: Sinceramente no quería que Chico Bestia encontrara el espejo en el basurero…. Entonces con la imaginación toda retorcida que tengo, pensé en otra cosa mucho más graciosa… espero que les haya gustado! Y déjenme sus opiniones XD**


	8. Todo fue una farsa!

**Hola amiguitos! Aquí les traigo el gran final de esta historia… tengo que admitir que me costó un montón escribir este capítulo…. Espero que les guste! **

* * *

_Me sentía como prisionero en el auto T…. vi como mi vida pasaba frente a mis ojos cuando nos íbamos acercando a la Torre. '' ¡¿Por qué?! Soy demasiado joven y guapo para morir! Yo no merezco nada de esto!'' pensé entrando en pánico. ''Tal vez Robín no se ha dado cuenta que rompí el espejo…. Ya sé! Le preguntare a mi fierecilla que hizo con el espejo! Asi Robín no se enterara de nada.'' Pensé un poco mas aliviado mientras cerraba los ojos y me relajaba un poco…. En ese momento Cyborg freno de manera violenta y regreso el pánico._

-Viejo! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! _Grite asustado por el mini infarto que casi me da._

-Bro…. Creo que aquí nos despedimos…. Fue un placer conocerte. _Dijo Cyborg con la mirada gacha mientras yo observaba por la ventana y veía que ya habíamos llegado a la… la… la Torre!_

-¿De qué estás hablando? _Pregunte alarmado._

-Uno de los dos morirá en la torre…. Hay que estar preparados_. Dijo con voz entrecortada haciendo que me asustara._

-No digas eso Viejo…. Nosotros saldremos con vida! _Dije manteniendo el optimismo._

-Es demasiado tarde…. Yo enfrentare a Robín…. Tú tienes que encontrar el espejo. _Dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro. _

-Noo! No quiero perder a mi camarada en batalla! _Le dije._

-Tranquilo…. Todo saldrá bien… tratare de entrar en razón con Robín. _Dijo el valiente soldado mientras salía del auto y se dirigía a la sala… ''Recuperare el espejo! juro que lo hare! Y si eso significa morir en el intento pues bien!'' pensé como el macho valiente que soy, Salí del auto y me dirigí corriendo hacia la habitación de Rae. _

-Rae! _Grite enfrentando a esa mujer. _

-A MI NO ME VAS A GRITAR! _Grito ella con los ojos rojos._

-perdón mi vida! Solo te quería hacer una preguntita… _Dije asustado._

-Ohh! Claro! Pregúntame lo que quieras novio mío… _Dijo con una sonrisa._

-¿Sabes en donde está tu espejo con el que controlas tus emociones? _Pregunte con algo de miedo._

-Ahhh! Si! _Dijo mientras se limaba las uñas_. –Lo tiene Starfire…. Esa chica tiene que aprender a controlar sus emociones… _Dijo negando con la cabeza._ -¿no crees? _Pregunto con una ceja levantada. _

-Si… claro! _Dije de manera sarcástica mientras rodaba los ojos._

-NO SE PORQUE PIDO TU OPINION! SI TU TAMBIEN ERES EMOCIONALMENTE INESTABLE! _Grito mi Rae mientras yo salía corriendo en busca de Starfire…. Llegue a su habitación y no había nadie ahí dentro, fui a la sala de entrenamiento y tampoco! Entonces me dirigí corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de eso hacia la sala y hay estaba Starfire…. Junto con un Robín enojado y un Cyborg arrodillado suplicando por perdón._

-Chico Bestia… te estábamos esperando. _Dijo Robín con una voz de ultratumba. ''esto no puede estar pasando!'' llore mentalmente._

-¿Qué qui…quieren? _Pregunte mientras tragaba duro._

-Tú sabes lo que has hecho. _Dijo Starfire con voz monótona. ''Nooo! ¡¿Que paso con la Starfire amable y cariñosa?! Ohh! Dios que he hecho?!'' pensé mientras las manos me sudaban de lo nervioso que estaba. _

-Y de aquí no saldrás con vida…. _Dijo la voz de mi Rae haciendo que la puerta de la sala se cerrara…. _

-Y moriste? _Pregunto mi hijita con preocupación interrumpiendo mi maravilloso relato._

-Si…. Pero sobreviví! _Dije como el hombre amante del peligro_. –Y por eso mismo Hija, te cuento esta historia…. Para que no se te ocurra tocar el espejo de tu mami. _Dije mientras le sobaba la cabecita a mi hija y ella solo abrazaba a su osito de peluche._

-Papá… y mamá ¿cómo volvió a la normalidad? _Pregunto mi pequeña niña._

-Ahh…. Pues… no lo recuerdo…. _Dije rascándome la cabeza._

-Por supuesto que no te acuerdas…. Si cuando cerré la puerta de la sala caíste inconsciente… _Dijo mi esposa haciéndome quedar mal enfrente de mi hija!_

-Shhh! Pero Ella no lo sabe! _Dije rápidamente._

-Mami… y ¿cuándo reparaste el espejo? _pregunto con curiosidad la pequeña._

-Lo repare cuando le dije a tu padre que fuera a tirar la bolsa negra al basurero. _Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. _

-Entonces…. Tú! Todo… Todo fue una perversa broma! _Grite mientras me levantaba de la cama de mi hija._

-No! Solo era para que aprendieras a no tocar mis cosas. _Dijo cruzándose de brazos._

- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! _Grite alarmado._

-Te lo dije…. Pero luego caíste en coma por una semana. _Dijo mi esposa… mientras yo me jalaba el pelo._

-Mami! ¿De dónde vienen los bebes? _Pregunto mi hija con curiosidad._ –Es que… quiero un hermanito! _Dijo alegre. _

-Ahh! Pues…. Los bebes vienen de… _Dijo mi Rae sonrojándose._

-De la cigüeña! _Le dije tratando de evitar esa conversación._

-Bueno cariño… duerme con los angelitos! _Dijo mi Rae dándole un beso en la frente y salía de la habitación mientras yo la seguía. _

-Papi…. Puedes llamar a la cigüeña para que me traiga un hermanito. _Dijo mi hijita._

-Si cariño! Ahorita mismo la llamo. _Dije corriendo a la habitación que compartía con mi Rae. _

**Fin!**

* * *

**Nota: creo que este fue el final más inesperado…. Pero bueno! Si les gusto la historia regálenme un review! XD **


End file.
